


Love Me Like The Stars

by rosesarefortea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarefortea/pseuds/rosesarefortea
Summary: Peter suggests taking Tony on a joy ride through the galaxy after the fight with Thanos is over, wanting to show him there's more to it than bad guys trying to destroy the universe.





	Love Me Like The Stars

Tony had analyzed every little detail about the Milano with FRIDAY’s help, even down to what the seats were made of and how durable the seatbelts were. Peter thought he was going overboard with all the checking and double checking and even triple checking, but he got it somewhat. Tony has never willingly been out in the galaxy for some non-world ending mission and he needed to make sure nothing would go wrong and nothing would require him to use his suit.

The guardians have hung around Earth for awhile after everything that happened with Thanos. It was supposed to be a vacation of sorts and also Peter’s attempt to make up for ruining things earlier. The spider kid and the wizard had forgiven him, but things went above and beyond simple forgiveness when it came to Tony. Tony wanted nothing to do with the star kid from Missouri, then Peter offered to show him some tech from various parts of the galaxy. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Tony Stark’s bed with his clothes at the other side of the room. It was surprising to everyone to say the least. The wizard was the only one who waved it off as he already knew it was going to happen.

Tony had been a great host showing him around the Avengers complex and other places on Earth, so Peter thought it was only fair to show Tony around the galaxy, unaware that there was another time besides the Thanos incident that he went into space and the older man still had issues with that time of his life.

“Tony, the ship is fine. I’ve been flying that thing around since I was a teenager. It can handle a joyride.” Peter yells to get Tony’s attention. He was still inside of it, making changes under Rocket’s guidance since Tony had never worked with materials like this. “Tony!” The hatch opens up with Tony walking down the ramp and wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Are you done now?”

“Hey, don’t rush me,” Tony snaps at him, “I know you’ve been flying this thing around all careless and stuff with no problem, but the last thing I need is for it to crash with us inside it out in the middle of space!” Peter groans at the man’s outburst, but lets him walk away, asking FRIDAY to do yet another scan of his ship. Usually Peter doesn’t pay much attention when Tony is looking over his ship, letting him work himself up trying to find some fault to fix, but this time Peter observes him carefully. FRIDAY analyzes every part of the ship after his changes, providing nothing, but positive and what should be reassuring news. He watches Tony’s brows furrow as more reaffirming news gets thrown his way. FRIDAY can’t find anything else for Tony to fix, but that seems to worry him even more.

Peter walks over to him as Tony pulls up 3D blueprints of his ship. He twists it around, zooming in on parts before letting out a noise of displeasure before shrinking it and looking at a different part of the ship. Tony is so focused that he doesn’t even see Peter leaning up against the table next to him. “Tony… Hey, Tony.” Tony turns to him, looking like he’s ready to tell Peter off again. Peter raises his hands defensively, though, trying to ease the situation. “H-Hey, I’m just worried about you. FRIDAY said everything was okay, so why are you still obsessing over the ship?” Tony places his hands on the work table, taking a deep breath as the blueprints disappear. “… Babe?”

“Because something will go wrong. That’s why.” The certainty in his voice illustrates just how anxious he is about this whole space thing. Risking a potential punch in the face, Peter reaches for Tony’s hand. He takes it in his, interlacing their fingers.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“Yes, I can.” Tony looks at him, more than ready to argue with him, but the determined look in Peter’s eyes show how much of a waste of time it would to be argue. Tony sighs, running his free hand down his face.

“Fine… fine! I give up. Your ship’s perfect. We’ll go out into space, but I swear-!” Peter interrupts him with a quick kiss to the lips, followed by a kiss to their interlaced fingers.

“Go pack your things while I check out the upgrades you did.” Peter lets his hand go and walks back to the ship, grinning to himself. Even back when he was with Gamora, he loved showing off his favorite places to the people he was dating to show off his street smarts. Most people already knew about the places he showed off, but this was a whole new world to Tony. He’ll get to impress him with his vast knowledge of the galaxy and all the new worlds out there. He’s so excited, he doesn’t even hear the insults thrown his way from Rocket.

When Tony finally boards the ship, Peter had already finished a few playlists for their trip, specifically designed to set the mood perfectly. The half human grins as Tony stores a suitcase in one of the storage compartments. “You’re gonna love it out there! Some places are just breath taking. Maybe we can even go floating around in space-“

“Peter, just… shut up and let’s go.” Tony snaps, sitting down in the seat behind Peter instead of next to him. Peter frowns at him at first, hurt by Tony’s harsh tone, but then he grabs Tony’s hand before he can buckle up.

“Per the rules of the Milano, you need to sit up front with me. And no, I didn’t make that rule. That was Rocket’s rule.” The look on Tony’s face is like when Peter told him his initial plan sucked back when they first met, but Peter only smiles as Tony sighs and moves to the seat next to him. “Alright, cool. FRIDAY, we’re ready to go.” Peter ignores the grumbling as the door to the hanger opens. He pats Tony’s shoulder reassuringly as the ship’s engines begin to roar to life and lifts off the ground. FRIDAY gives them the all clear, bringing a smile to Peter’s face as they finally take off. He does notice Tony tensing up, gripping the arm rests for dear life as the ship shakes from breaking through the atmosphere. The shaking doesn’t last long as it takes no time to get out into the vast void of space. Peter turns to Tony to see his reaction, but it’s not what he expected. Tony was still gripping those arm rests so tightly, he was afraid they were going to break.

“Um, Tony?” Tony shakes his head slowly in response to Peter. Peter could feel the shouts and rage Tony was holding back and decides to not push it further. He swallows hard as he looks forward again, hoping as they get closer to their first destination, Tony will relax a little more.

Even though Earth time was pointless out in the galaxy, a few hours have passed since takeoff according to Tony’s watch. Peter had switched on the auto-pilot while he checked on something in the back, giving Tony a chance to unbuckle his seatbelt and stand up for a bit. So far, the trip had been uneventful. No attacks, no mechanical issues, nothing except stars and distant planets. With caution, Tony steps towards the windshield and looks around. It’s way different than his past trips out here, calmer and almost serene. This small moment of calmness allows some guilt to hit him. Peter wanted this to be a fun trip for them and even help him get over his fear of space, but all he was doing was either yelling at him or ignoring him. It wasn’t Peter’s fault for his anger. His anxiety hasn’t improved much since being kidnapped and making the first iron man suit. He’s made some progress, but not as much as he would like.

He doesn’t understand what Peter sees in him. He’s irritable, short-tempered, and self-destructive. He should have gotten on Peter’s nerves so quickly, he couldn’t even stare at Tony without wanting to knock his teeth down his throat. Instead, he’s gotten hugs, smiles, and from what he can tell, genuine love. This shouldn’t have happened.

He hears footsteps approach him before he fears that familiar voice. “Hey, you actually left your chair.” Peter jokes. Tony knows what sort of snark to throw back at him, but it disappears as Peter wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. The warmth radiating onto his back and sinking in to the rest of his body eases the anxious feeling away. “’s beautiful, isn’t it? I remember coming here to look for scrap to sell since I wasn’t getting any jobs at the time. I found this weird box that didn’t look like it would be worth much, but it turned out that some rich lady was looking for it and gave me so many units, I didn’t have to work for weeks. It was awesome!” As Peter describes what happened, he points to different places around the area, showing off the belt of space junk gleaming from the stars around it.

Peter keeps talking about his life as a ravager, collecting junk, finding strange items for clients, and exploring the galaxy for his next job. Tony is only somewhat paying attention to the stories. Peter’s warmth with the sublime beauty captures most of his attention. Peter seems to catch on though as he feels a kiss pressed against his neck. “You doing alright? Not as bad as you thought, right?” Tony turns his head as best as he can, seeing a smirk appear on the younger man’s face.

“Don’t get so cocky. Besides, seeing some junk is your idea of romantic?” Tony smirks back as Peter glares at him for downplaying his first destination.

“Ha ha. You’re funny. You’re gonna remember this for the rest of your life and you’re going to look back on it going “Oh Peter, that was so sweet and romantic of you!” and all that mushy stuff.” Tony only chuckles in response as Peter pouts. He runs a hand through Peter’s wavy hair, watching the pout disappear from the edge of his vision.

“Thank you, Peter.” Focusing on the reflection in the window rather than the scenery, he sees Peter smiling before resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes to etch this moment into his memory forever. Tony tries to lock it away permanently too, to use it as a reminder that some good can come from beyond the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in years, so sorry for the terrible quality and not knowing how to use tags. I'll get better though. I promise.


End file.
